Child's Playagain 3
by PowerinPink
Summary: Part 3 of my Child's Playagain! A different ninja sacrifices himself this time, and they have to get him back to normal before Garmadon strikes again! Who is it? What will happen? (Series is not in any order, you don't have to read the first two before this) Enjoy!
1. Child again

**Finally the moment you've all been waiting for! The third story in my series, Child'sPlay! I have to give thanks to everybody who ever reviewed on the first two stories! It really means a lot guys, you inspire me! Who would have thought it would get this far? Definetely not me XD **

**But who came to see me rant on how much I love you all? On with the story! So here it is, Child's Playagain 3! **

* * *

_"And finally, I have the perfect solution!" Garmadon smirked and aimed his Mega Weapon to the ninja and Nya. They all got ready for a fight, not knowing what to expect._

_"You see my last mistake was leaving something to attack you. It was a foolish plan with so many flaws, but now I have the ultimate plan! The true way to get rid of the ninja!"_

_The ninja (and Nya) all gasped and slowly back away from the snakes. They knew whatever Garmadon would wish for wouldn't be pretty._

_"I wish the ninja were children! So they will never get in the way of my plans again!" Garmadon cried out. The weapon started to glow and shake with power. One of the ninja ran forward and grabbed the weapon to push it away from his friends._

_Garmadon gasped as a large light burst through the air. The snakes and Lord G. ran off when the light died leaving three shocked ninja, one scared Samurai, and one six year old ninja..._

It was so silent that they could hear a pin drop. Everything seemed to have stopped, nobody moving an inch. Finally after nearly a minute of silence, the now young ninja stood up shakily. He looked down at his small body, shock written all over his face.

"Oh god! What do we do? That's it; it's all over for us! We're hooped, say goodbye to the ninja Ninjago, we're doomed!" Jay rambled with horrified expression as he paced around in a circle. Kai smacked him upside the head and glared at him.

"We aren't hooped...it's just a minor setback." Nya rolled her eyes at her brother and walked over to the young ninja. He looked up at her with concern, but with determination too. Actually, it was kind of adorable.

"You okay?" She asked with concern. The young ninja nodded his head curtly and looked over towards his team. How could he have been so stupid? There were so many other possibilities to save them _and_ himself, but of course for once he didn't stop to think about the consequences.

"Great, no this is just perfect! Not only did we almost get shot at by Garmadon, but now our _leader_ is a toddler." Everyone looked down towards Cole as Jay continued his rant. Cole looked up at him and glared.

"Jay, I'm young, not incapable. I'm still the leader of this team, and what I say goes." Zane looked down at him with concern. He didn't understand how his brother could be so rash as to do something like this, but what's done is done.

"We should go to Sensei; he would know what to do." He informed his teammates, and they all nodded. Cole started his way towards the dragon, but Nya stopped him halfway.

"Cole, no offense but I don't think that would be the best option." Cole rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Nya, I can take care of myself. I'm pretty sure I can handle a dragon ride." Kai rolled his eyes and nudged Cole with his foot.

"Just ride with Nya, squirt. It would be tough to tell Sensei that our leader accidently fell off our dragon." Cole gave a dramatic sigh but followed Nya towards her suit. It was impossible to miss the blush on his face as they flew home. Nya tried to start up a conversation a few times, but it was obvious that Cole wasn't in the mood to talk about the weather.

They finally landed back on the dock, and Cole was a little nervous to see Sensei and Lloyd's reaction. Lloyd would obviously laugh and tease him endlessly. But what about Sensei? What if they couldn't get him back to normal soon? Who would lead the team if another battle happens?

Sensei and Lloyd were already on the deck, waiting eagerly for the ninja's arrival. Cole stood behind Nya, stalling his new appearance. They didn't seem to notice him however, which was good news for him.

"How was the battle, my students?" Sensei asked them patiently. Kai and Jay exchanged looks, and laughed nervously.

"Yeah about that Sensei." Jay smiled innocently.

"There was a little...problem." Kai finished while scratching the back of his neck. Sensei's look turned to confusion, and he looked around at the ninja and Nya.

"Where is Cole? He left with you, did he not?" Zane looked down at his hands before looking back up to his Sensei.

"Yes, Cole was there with us...he still is now actually." He indicated towards Nya, who moved to the side. Lloyd's eyes widened as he saw Cole. _Cole, the guy who leads this team towards victory, is now shorter than his scythe..._It grew silent for a few seconds until Lloyd burst out laughing. His face was red, and he even had tears in his eyes. He clutched at his stomach as he laughed, trying to control his breathing. Cole's eyes narrowed at the boy and he clutched his large scythe. He was about to take a swing at the kid, but it was yanked out of his hand last second.

He looked up to see it was Sensei who had stopped him. The elderly man held the scythe away from Cole, and used his staff to smack his nephew on the head.

"Ow." Lloyd grunted as he rubbed his head.

"Lloyd, this is no joke. Having the leader of your team in such a state can end with disaster. Nya, tomorrow you and I must go to the Tea Shop tomorrow." Cole looked up at Sensei with disbelief.

"What do you mean tomorrow? I can't be stuck like this for another minute!" He protested. Jay, Kai, Lloyd, and even Zane (who still had his humor switch on) were all laughing at Cole's predicament. Nya rolled her eyes and smacked them all on the arms.

"You guys really should be grateful. If it wasn't for Cole, you'd all be little kids again." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, it also means Cole can't cook tonight, so I nominate Zane." Kai and Jay agreed instantly. Even Nya nodded after a moment, and Zane was on his way to the kitchen.

"I can't be that bad a cooking, can I?" Cole asked. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked away awkwardly.

"I got to go train." Lloyd said and raced off inside.

"And I have to beat Kai's new high score." Jay excused himself and he followed after Lloyd.

"I have to go work on my suit." Nya smiled innocently and walked away.

"I have to meditate." Sensei lied and he left, leaving Kai and Cole. Cole looked up at him expectantly, wanting to hear Kai's excuse.

"...You can't cook." Kai shrugged and walked away. Cole face palmed

"I hate being a kid. Hate it."

* * *

**So the winner has been revealed! You all voted on my poll, and Cole won with 17 votes! Sorry all you Zane fans, but his time will come I promise!**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Which characters do you think get along better with each other? Like who is best friends with who?**

**I always hear Cole and Kai are best friends, but then Cole is best friends with Zane! Lets settle this with the reveiws guys! I want to beat my record of 194! XD**

**Shoutout to my sisters and my brother! Honestly, you guys are family! :D**


	2. Minor Setback

Cole could sum up the rest of the day in one word.

_Horrible. _

It all started when Lloyd made the first joke, asking him if he wanted a binky, and from then on it became worse. He had never seen Jay so red with laughter before, and that was saying something. They were all hanging out in the game room, with the rest of the boys, minus Zane, trying to stop laughing.

He glared at the closest boy to him, which happened to be Kai. He was about as red as his suit, and he tried to breathe again.

"S-sorry." He managed to say before bursting into another fit of laughter. Jay got up from his bean bag and sat next to Nya on the couch, placing an arm around her shoulder in the process. She gave him and the rest of the boys a disapproving glance however.

"Honestly guys, grow up. That wasn't even funny." Jay wiped a tear out of his eye and shrugged helplessly. Lloyd was proud that it was his joke that they were laughing about, asking Cole if he was too old for a diaper. The boy snapped, nearly pounding him even with his small fists. He had to admit, even as a kid, Cole could hit.

"You all realize that when I'm older again I'm going to beat you guys up, right?" Cole asked them with a sneer. They all shrugged, deciding to enjoy their time now. Zane looked at his brothers with a frown, not happy with how they were handling this.

"Brothers, we must be grateful that Cole has sacrificed himself for the sake of the team. Without him, we would be facing the same fate as him." Jay shrugged from the couch and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides it's not a big deal, we can just get the tea tomorrow. It's like nothing ever happened." Lloyd nodded in agreement and lied down on one of the beanbag chairs. Kai joined him and sat down at the one to his right.

"Still we should be cautious. Without one member, a team isn't whole. Especially if that individual is our leader." Kai and Lloyd rolled their eyes, not convinced.

"Even if somehow Cole isn't normal by tomorrow, it's not that bad if we don't have the leader. Besides, I can lead us." Kai smirked and mock popped his collar.

"Yeah, lead us to our deaths." Jay rolled his eyes, causing his team to laugh. Cole shook his head stubbornly.

"No way, if it comes to that Zane will be in charge. I don't trust any of you to lead this team, not even for an hour." Lloyd and Jay held their chests, as if they had just been hit.

"Man that was harsh." Lloyd said with a fake hurt tone. Jay nodded his head and clutched at his heart.

"I can't believe you just said that to me! What do you think I'd do anyways?" Cole thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Burn the Bounty, destroy Ninjago City, have the Serpentine take over, shall I go on?" Jay gave a dramatic sigh, but shook his head.

"I got the message." Cole smiled and nodded his head with determination. Kai looked over at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Geez, it's already ten." Everyone started to get up and get ready for bed, Cole being the fastest. The faster he fell asleep, the faster tomorrow would come and he would be older again. Within ten minutes everyone was in bed, almost all of them snoring.

Cole was the only one who couldn't sleep a wink. Every time he closed his eyes, a scary thought would come to mind. _What if they don't get the tea? What if I can't be normal ever again? Oh no, what if I have to live my childhood all over again!?_

With these thoughts in his head, it took him at least an hour before sleep took over him.

* * *

Cole opened his eyes slowly and looked around. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, too tired to even stand up yet. He looked around to see everyone was out of the room. _Oh right, Nya and Sensei left to get the tea…maybe they're here with it right now!_ With that thought, he instantly jumped out of his bed, grateful that he had the bottom bunk.

He sprinted down the hallway, but before he entered the main room he heard talking.

"-devastate him!" He heard Nya protest. He froze in his tracks, deciding the hear what they were talking about first.

"Well somebody has to tell him!" He heard Kai retort in a frustrated tone. He could hear the shuffling of feet, obviously of someone pacing.

"Jay should be the one since it's his fault!" Lloyd pointed out. He heard Jay's cry of protest.

"I didn't do it on purpose! Oh god, when he finds out he is going to kill me! Even munchkin size, the kid is strong!" He heard Jay rant. Cole slipped out from the hallway and into the room. Everyone was inside it, each one with a frustrated or worried look. They all gasped when they saw Cole however.

"What happened?" He asked. Jay gave a nervous laugh and rubbed his head awkwardly. He was blushing with embarrassment too.

"Nothing." He lied. Kai smacked him upside the head, and Nya frowned at him. She looked down at Cole and bit her lip.

"Well I'll start from the beginning."

_Flashback_

_Nya and Sensei woke up thirty minutes earlier than the boys so they could get the tea. The walk towards the shop was uneventful, as was the shopping itself. Mystake was as grouchy as ever, but she had just the tea they needed._

"_You should learn to be careful. That is the last of my Tomorrow's Tea, and I won't be getting more for a week or two." They both paid and thanked her before heading back home. When they got on the deck they saw everyone, minus Cole, training._

"_Hey guys, we got the tea. Where's Cole?" Nya asked while looking for the young ninja. Lloyd looked up from his punching bag and shrugged._

"_The guy didn't get much sleep so we're letting him sleep in." Jay walked over to her from his training with Zane and looked at the tea._

"_So this is what turned us back into teens?" He asked, curiosity and amazement laced in his voice. Nya nodded with a light smile. That sparkle in his eye when he saw something so advance was adorable, and she loved it every time she saw it._

_He took the tea from her hand, observing its twinkle in the sun light. He started to walk towards the others to show them, not taking his eyes off the bottle, which was his biggest mistake. He didn't notice his forgotten nun-chucks on the floor and he tripped on them. The tea flew from his hands, crashing onto the floor with a large splash. Everyone jumped away from the smoke that came out, making sure they weren't aged again._

_As soon as it was gone everyone started to freak out, not knowing how Cole would react._

"And that's it." Nya summed up, hoping Cole wouldn't overreact. The small boy closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his temples.

"So pretty much, the tea is gone and I have to wait a week or two for more?" He asked. Nya nodded slowly, not liking how calm he was. Cole took a deep breath before lunging at Jay, who screamed loudly.

"I'm going to kill you!" He yelled angrily as he pounded the lightning ninja with his tiny fists, while Kai, Lloyd, and Zane tried to pull him off.

"Let go Cole!"

"Come on Cole, you're killing the guy!"

"Ow, he bit me!"

Nya and Sensei watched the boys fighting, and rolled their eyes.

"Well he took it better than I thought he would." Nya smiled lightly before leaving the room, leaving Sensei to watch his students fighting, not knowing exactly what to say.

* * *

**Chapter Two is finito! :D**

**Sorry on the late update, but I hope you all enjoy :3**

**Question of the Chapter: What are you doing for the holidays? What do you think the ninja will do? I can't wait to hear in the reviews! (20 in one chapter?! I love you guys :D)**

**Hope you all have an awesome winter break, and Christmas! You guys are my inspiration :D**

**Shoutout to my sisters and brother! Hope my second family has the greatest holidays ever :D**


	3. Put on a show

Skales watched as his 'master' continued to pace around in front of his large throne. The room was only lit by a few torches connected to the wall, and Garmadon's shadow covered the walls. He was muttering to himself, thinking of ways to take advantage of this moment. Their little leader, Cody or something had been turned into a little kid, which was the perfect moment to strike.

_I don't understand why this fool doesn't just ambush those little brats. Without their precious leader, they are useless. A team is worth nothing without a leader,_ Skales thought with frustration. Garmadon continued to pace, not paying the snake any attention.

"I must be very cautious with this plan. Maybe I could…no, no that would never work. These snakes are of almost no use to me." He continued to mutter quietly for ten minutes, until Skales was ready to blow a fuse.

"Master, why don't we just attack them head on? They will be preoccupied with their leader's dilemma." Skales tried to suggest patiently. Garmadon shook his head however, stopping his pacing.

"No, we must make sure this plan is idiot proof. If our attack fails, then they will be on high alert. We need to attack when their guard is down." Skales nodded his head, as if he were agreeing. However, in his mind he was thinking of some ugly thoughts.

"Perhaps we should send spies. See what the ninja's plans are." Garmadon thought about this before he nodded. _Yes, that would be the best decision. We could see what they plan to do, and we can start from there,_ Garmadon thought.

"Very well, who do we send? You would know the stealthiest snakes, correct?" Skales nodded his head and left, calling for a small team of snakes that would do. Garmadon sneered in the direction of the reptiles before continuing his pace. Yes, his plan would work, and soon, Ninjago would be his.

* * *

The gang was training outside on the deck…minus Cole, who was pouting on the steps. He watched with envy as his brothers and sister trained vigorously, while he was stuck here, counting the clouds. After twenty he was ready to pound some dummies, but he was ordered by Sensei to stay seated. Cole never liked listening to people boss him around, why do you think he was the boss, but when it came to Sensei he was obedient.

Lloyd continued to throw punches at Jay, who he was sparring with at the moment. The guy wasn't as good with offense, but he was amazing at defense. He could block and dodge anything you threw at him; being the ninja of lightning had its perks. He was about to send a kick when he felt a weird tingle go up his spine. _Someone is watching us,_ he thought with shock. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Jay swept him off his feet. Jay immediately started to cheer, punching his fists into the air.

"I did it! I defeated the legendary green ninja!" He continued his cheer, jumping up and down. Kai, who was incredibly annoyed, snuck behind Jay and tripped the poor boy. Kai snickered at Jay's defeated look, while Zane sent him a disappointed look.

"What? He was distracting me from my training, so I had to put a stop to it?" Kai asked innocently as he helped his brother up…who tackled him the moment he was standing. As the two boys started rolling around the deck, punching and slapping each other, Zane walked over to Lloyd.

"I was watching your battle. Why did you stop?" Lloyd looked around cautiously before leaning into Zane.

"I think we're being watched." He whispered into the nindroid's ear. Zane froze for a moment before he nodded his head.

"Yes, I can sense them now."

"Who?" Zane froze again as he tried to sense who was watching them. It took him nearly a minute before he could answer.

"Five snakes, but I can't tell what type. Three are on the sides of the ship to our right, and the other two are on the other. They must have climbed the anchor." Lloyd frowned as he thought of what to do…he had nothing.

"What do we do?" Zane stopped to think of a plan before smiling. Yes, he had the perfect one.

"Yes Lloyd, I think going to the Park is an amazing idea." Zane spoke loudly; making sure the snakes could hear him perfectly.

"Park? I didn't-oh I get it. Yeah, we should go to the Park! I'm bored of being stuck here." Nya and Cole walked over to them, confused of the sudden change of plan.

"Why would we go to the Park?" Nya asked, and Cole nodded his head. Zane quietly whispered his plan in their ears, and they both smiled.

"Yeah, finally something I could enjoy." Cole cheered loudly. Nya nodded her head and crossed her arms.

"Finally, we haven't been there in a long time. When should we leave?" She was seconds away from laughing, enjoying this plan.

"Why not in an hour? We have been training for hours now, and a nice break would be perfect. Besides, I'm _really_ tired. Aren't you guys?" Lloyd asked. Everyone started to agree.

"Well we should go inside to get ready." Zane informed his family before they all headed inside. Nya stayed back to stop her brother and boyfriend, who were still fighting on the floor.

"Honestly, what am I going to do with you two?" She asked with annoyance as she dragged them inside.

"He started it!" They both yelled obnoxiously, but laughing anyways. Nya rolled her eyes and shut the door to the deck, hoping their _visitors_ enjoyed the show.

* * *

"Master! Garmadon, we bring news from the ninja!" Skales and Garmadon's heads to see five snakes, the one Skales had sent, returning. He slithered up to them and hissed.

"What are they planning boys?" He looked at the five Hypnobrai, each of them panting from running so far.

"They are going to the Park in an hour, and they are tired! Now can be our time to strike!" Skales looked over towards Garmadon, waiting for his approval. Said man crossed all of his arms and laughed victoriously.

"Yes, we strike today! Get your kind ready Skales; we leave in ten!" Skales frowned.

"You are coming too?" Garmadon nodded his head; he couldn't wait to see the scared looks on the ninja's faces.

"Yes, now leave me! We have much to plan."

* * *

**Hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry for the late updates :( The holidays, my birthday just passed (I'm 15!), and I may have...accidently gotten caught in a lie by my parents o.O )**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Anyone else excited for 2014!? What a bummer how we have to wait a full year for the next season, but better than no new season! :D**

**Shoutout to my brother and sisters! What would I do without you guys!? XD**


	4. Not a stroll in the Park

Jay groaned again for the fifth time as they left towards the park. Why on earth they were going was beyond him. One second he and Kai were wrestling, and the next one, Nya was telling him to prepare to leave for the park. Unlike what most people thought, he hated the Park. He preferred something with more action and speed, not watching some butterflies fluttering around all day.

"Why are we going to the Park?" He asked again as they climbed onto the dragon, minus Nya, who climbed into her suit. He could practically feel her eyes rolling as she placed on her helmet. That was the only answer he got, minus Cole telling him to put a sock in it, which was very pleasant if you asked him.

"We need a break from training, that's all." She explained curtly as she started up her suit. Kai glanced at his sister with confusion.

"Then why are you in your Samurai outfit? And why do we need our weapons?" Zane placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's a surprise that I think you'd enjoy." _Which is true considering Kai would love a fight with the Serpentine and maybe Garmadon himself. _Cole was about to get on the dragon when Lloyd stopped him. Cole looked up at him and glared, daring him to try that again.

"Sorry Cole, but I don't think you should be going." His eyes widened and he shook his head, not believing a word the boy said.

"Cole I'm-"

"No, no, and no! You can't do this, not now!" He had been so pumped to finally pound on someone other than Jay, and now his only chance was gone.

"It wouldn't be wise to bring you, especially with recent events." Zane informed the small ninja, who had crossed his arms. Kai and Jay exchanged suspicious glances, thinking that this wasn't going to be some stroll in the park. Something big was going to happen, and it was so big that their leader couldn't even come.

"Guys seriously, what's up?" Jay asked with confusion laced in his voice. Nya rubbed her temples with frustration. They had to leave soon so they could get a head start; for once, they might actually be the ambushers this time.

"Cole you aren't coming, Kai and Jay, you guys will see when it happens, so can we please get moving already!?" She yelled at the boys. Everyone blinked at her for a second before they nodded heads down in slight shame and embarrassment.

"Zane, you're the leader here. Anything he says goes, so nobody argue with him." Zane nodded his head and smiled with slight pride at being leader for once. The others either nodded or complained that they weren't leading.

"Now get out of here already before I change my mind." With that said, the dragon and samurai suit flew high into the air, before making a path straight towards the Park.

* * *

The ninja and Samurai landed behind a large group of trees, which would be able to block anyone's view of them. Some noticed them flying above, how could you miss them, and waved. _So much for being stealthy,_ Nya thought as she saw a large group of fan girls already forming. Luckily for them, they were in their average outfits, and not many people recognized them without their suits. Of course the weapons strapped to them might give off clues, but nobody seemed to notice or care.

They all hid behind a large bush, looking around for anything suspicious. Kai glanced around and turned to his sister.

"What's going on? First Cole can't come, then we have to bring our weapons to a _park_, and then we're hiding behind some bush looking at the grass growing." Jay nodded in agreement, equally confused on the situation. Lloyd shushed them and pointed far out to the left. They all looked over at the area, not understanding what was so great about a tree. However, they understood immediately when they saw shadows moving. Jay swore he could see a tail slither around the trunk.

"Wait, is that a-"

"Serpentine? Yes, that's why we came." Kai smirked and rubbed his hands with anticipation. He hadn't fought since Cole was shot with the weapon, and his fists were itching to punch a snake. Zane noticed this and shook his head.

"We are doing this properly. We can't have any more accidents." He started to form a plan in his head, thinking of ways to keep his family safe from harm. _Think Zane, what would Cole do? Think Zane, think!_

Lloyd knew that had a few moments before a fight would break out, and he was savoring every moment. You know, enjoy the scenery before it was destroyed. Yeah, simple things like that. Nya glanced over towards the shaded area by the tree, noticing more figures in the shadows moving. Most likely almost all of the Serpentine (they would want to take advantage) but she had no idea which types, how many, and who was leading.

_It could be just Skales and the other generals, but then again, Garmadon might make an appearance_, she thought cautiously to herself. She was brought back to reality when Zane tapped her shoulder. He got everyone's attention the same way until everyone was watching him.

"Okay, we have to be careful with this. We're in a popular public place, so remember, citizens are our first concern. If you see any of them in danger, you save them." Kai rolled his eyes. _Well what idiot would run towards the large snakes? Honestly, if the person is that stupid, they kind of deserve to be smacked around a little._

"We should split into groups to cover more ground. I'm sensing a lot of enemies in this battle." They all glanced back to the tree, where more shadows slithered around. They were spreading out now, swerving in-between other trees.

"Whatever, can we fight now? I'm dying here!" Kai complained. Lloyd and Jay nodded each one ready to attack at any given moment. Zane frowned and turned his back slightly away from them to consult with Nya. She seemed to be the only one he could speak to at the moment. After talking with her for a few minutes they had the perfect plan. It was so well thought out; even an idiot couldn't screw it up.

"Okay guys, here's the-where'd they go?" Zane asked with shock when he saw his three brothers missing. They searched around their area with desperation, but they had no luck. Nya gasped suddenly, looking over to Zane.

"What is it Nya?" He asked when he heard her gasp. She looked over towards the area where the Serpentine were, concern written all over her face.

"You don't think they would-"She was interrupted by the sounds of battle cries coming from the Serpentine and her idiot family members. She could see a battle already breaking out from the shadows, coming to daylight. Citizens noticed the reptiles and screamed, running as fast as they could away from the Park.

Zane blinked at Nya and frowned before leaving their hiding spot. He looked back down at her and started in the direction towards the fight.

"Yes, I think they would."

* * *

**Oh those idiots, getting into fights so easily...don't you just love them!? ;)**

**So again, apologizing for lacks of updates and all that, my bad :P, but really!? 46 reviews!? Why are you guys so awesome!? :D**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**You know what? I keep asking you guys questions, so now it's your turn! (not because I'm out of ideas for questions...nooooooope... ;) )**

**So just ask any question to me, to the ninja, or just a random one that has nothing to do with Ninjago lol :D Reviews are always loved XD**

**Shoutout to mi familia! So awesome, love you all :3**


	5. Trade for the worst

Cole glanced around the game room with distaste.

Not only had he just been left behind by his team, but he was stuck in a room all alone, and he couldn't even play the games. Could the day be any more disappointing? Sensei was busy with his tea and meditating, leaving him to himself. He decided that when he was back to normal, his first act as a teenager would be to beat his brothers until they were begging for mercy.

He walked out of the room and made his way to the main room, where all of the cameras and things were. _Maybe I can catch some of the fighting,_ he thought enthusiastically. He was forced to drag a chair over to the controls so he could see which buttons he was pressing. He was grateful for Nya teaching him how to work all of the switches. Within seconds he had a camera from a nearby department store under his control.

It was across from the park that everyone went to. With expertise, he swiveled the camera into the direction of the park. There was no audio, so of course he didn't see any of this coming. The entire place was swarmed with snakes of all tribes, each one causing chaos. The city was currently in chaos, people running around the streets, being chased by reptilian monsters. He could even see a kid of his current age being dragged away from his parents.

"Oh god." He muttered in shock as he looked towards the battle scene. He could barely see his family fighting; colorful blurs in the battle. He saw Zayn and Lloyd fighting back to back, being surrounded by snakes. He could see Zayn had a few rips in his suit, while Lloyd had a small cut from his right temple. He shifted the camera towards Jay and Nya, who weren't doing so well. Jay was spinning around Nya, protecting her from harm's way. Her helmet was scratched up and she had a small limp going on. He couldn't see Kai, however. But he knew one thing.

His family needed help, and it seemed like he was their only option.

He couldn't tell Sensei; the man wouldn't even think to bring him. He snuck into the training room, which was full of old weapons they have forgotten. Grabbing his old scythe, he made his way towards the Deck.

He felt terrible for just leaving Sensei without telling him. After all, he was trusted as the leader, and to do something so rash wasn't well appreciated. But he had no other choices.

He climbed down the anchor and landed on the floor quietly. Searching both left and right, he raced off towards the Park to save his family.

* * *

Lloyd wiped the blood off of his face, turning his arm sleeve red. He looked around and saw they had done almost no damage. He couldn't focus with all of the snakes around him and Zane, so using his powers was a giant no. Speaking of the nindroid, he turned and saw him kicking another Hypnobrai straight in the face. Zane noticed Lloyd and turned to him.

"I'm guessing an apology is in order?" Lloyd smiled, dodging a snake's stab. He flipped above it carefully and kicked it in the back from behind. Zane grabbed one Serpentine around the arm and launched him into others.

"Yes, I believe it is." He replied. He wasn't mad, he never got angry, but he was disappointed. They had completely ignored his orders of staying still and went head first into the Serpentine. Of course they didn't stop to wonder how many snakes were hiding exactly. Somehow those snakes managed to hide all four tribes entirely.

"Look I'm sorry", Lloyd punched a snake in the gut," and I'm sure the guys are too. We just wanted to avenge Cole's accident." He explained while keeping his fighting up. Zane grabbed two snakes by the head and smashed them together, but made sure not to kill them. He couldn't kill, even if it meant he and his brothers would be safe forever.

"Apology accepted. How are they doing?" Zane asked as he continued his fighting. Lloyd looked around and saw Jay and Nya were holding up good enough. Jay would attack anyone that came near her, but every once in a while a snake would get to her. However, she managed to easily fend for herself.

"Jay and Nya are good." Lloyd answered, sliding his feet under a snake, causing him to fall. Zane spun his weapons into the crowd like boomerangs, attacking all the snakes around him.

"And Kai?" Lloyd looked around and barely saw the boy fighting with all five Generals...of course. He rolled his eyes and kicked a snake in the chest sharply.

"Fighting the big guys." He answered curtly. Zane looked over to his brother with concern.

"Do you think he needs assistance?" Lloyd shook his head and ducked out of the way of a sword. Zane caught him before he fell and helped him up.

"Now would be a good time to train your powers." Zane offered. Lloyd looked at him with a shocked and incredible look.

"What?" He managed to say. Zane smiled calmly and got closer to the boy.

"The element of ice isn't meant to be used with all force. It is the most calming element, and needs the most focus to perform it correctly." Lloyd screamed in shock, barely dodging a spear thrown his way. Zane didn't even flinch.

"Focus? How can I focus when these idiots are throwing weapons at me?!" He yelled loudly. Zane laughed and looked at the snakes.

"Forget that they are there. Remember all of the training you have had, and don't panic. Feel the ice inside of you, calm your mind, and let it out." Lloyd took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The snakes were closing in, thinking the ninja were accepting defeat. Zane smiled to Lloyd, waiting patiently for him. Right when the snakes were about to attack, Lloyd opened his eyes.

Giving off a battle cry, he shot ice straight from his hands. The snakes were thrown back at the extra wind, cold, and shards of ice. Zane smiled with pride at the work, admiring the icy blue glow emitting from Lloyd's hands. After nearly a minute of this, the ice soon disappeared. Nearly every snake was down for the count, snow covering their bodies.

Zayn patted him on the back and smiled.

"See, I knew you could do it." The only Serpentine left were the Generals, which Jay and Nya joined in on. It was only a matter of seconds before three of them were out cold. Kai glared at the final one, of course Skales, and put his hands into fists. He had a cut in his suit over his right arm, and you could see the gash of a weapon through it. Jay had a bruise on his right cheek and he was covered with scratches from head to toe. Nya looked scratched up too, but she was limping with her right leg. _Probably a sprain,_ Zayn thought to himself.

"Alright Skales, it's over. It's one against five." Skales chuckled and held his staff tightly. He hissed at the ninja and Nya before he answered.

"Oh you ninja have always been so easily manipulated." He clapped his hands together and three Hypnobrai, who had been hiding behind a small hidden area, came out with a large sack. In it was obviously a person; kicking and thrashing, his yells muffled by a gag.

"Garmadon was upset that he couldn't make it, but he asked me to bring him back something, or more like someone." Jay gasped and glared at the reptile.

"Give him back Skales, you have no right with kidnapping." Skales hissed with laughter. He looked each of them in the eyes.

"Of course if you'd like your leader back I suppose we could make a deal." Nya narrowed her eyes and walked forward.

"What kind of deal?" She asked suspiciously. Skales smirked at them and slithered closer. He gestured for the snakes holding Cole to stay put.

"A trade." He answered. Kai looked him up and down, confused. What did they have that the Serpentine would want?

"A trade for what?"

"Everything. Your little ship, your weapons, and your complete surrender. Either you all give in, or this will be your leader's last day. Your choice."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Looks like Cole's plan to save his team backfired :O**

**Sorry for lack of updates; finals, you know how they are :P**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**How would you describe yourself? **

**Like a complete copy of Zane or Jay? Maybe a mix between Nya and Kai? Who in this amazing show do you see yourself!? I want to know, so go ahead and review please! :D**

**Answers to questions:**

**SergeantSarcasm7 That's been killing him since forever! :P**

**elysenjazz Awwwww you so sweet :D :)**

**Jojo the magic poptart Why yes, yes I do :D How did you know!?**

**Wafflegirl0304 I used to be a complete basketball chick (I was in my middle school basketball team), but now I just play everything, but no official stuff. Like just with my friends :3**

**(CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHICH ELEMENT IS THE BEST ONE TO EVER EXIST :D)**


	6. Falling for the Traps

Everyone gasped at Skales' words.

They had to give in everything for the safe return of their brother. If they did, there would be no hope for Ninjago City. But if they didn't, Cole's final day would be him stuck in a sack as a little kid. Everyone looked towards their temporary leader with desperation. It was up to Zane now.

However, the nindroid was busy in his thoughts. Something about this didn't seem right; things weren't adding up. First of all, it didn't seem like Cole to just be kidnapped so suddenly. _It took almost all of us to pull him off of Jay, so the Serpentine couldn't have just been able to easily capture him. And something about Cole doesn't feel right...almost as if it wasn't him._

Zane took a deep breath and looked Skales straight in the eyes.

"No deal." Those two words got everyone's immediate attention. Nya leaned in close to him.

"Zane, what are you doing? We can't let them kill Cole!" She whispered into his ear with panic. Zane gave her a confident look before he turned back to the Serpentine.

"What did you say?" Skales hissed at him furiously. Zane smiled and took of his hood; he knew exactly what he was doing now. Sensei would be proud.

"You heard me correctly. I refuse to cooperate." Kai, Jay, and Lloyd looked over at him with wide eyes. Of all the people, Zane would trade the world for a friend in a heartbeat.

"Zane, think this through more. Rash decisions are Kai's thing." Jay whispered to him. Kai smacked him across the back of the head before he turned back to Zane.

"Do you trust me?" He asked them. It was quiet for a moment before they all nodded their heads. He smiled at their trust and looked them all in the eyes.

"Then follow my lead." He whispered and turned back to the shocked Serpentine. They still hadn't gotten over the fact that the ninja weren't going to fall for their trap.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mr. Roboto." Kai sighed, using his nickname only he used for the nindroid. Zane smiled and nodded his head.

"Why would we want him back? All he has done is lead us into trouble and chaos." Nya hesitated before she joined in.

"You're right Zane. We don't need him." It hurt her to say it, but she trusted Zane, even if it meant putting Cole in harm's way. The other boys were confused but went along with it.

"Yep, have you tasted his cooking? Good riddance." Jay joined in.

"Only thing he was good at was showing off." Kai added convincingly.

"We should be thanking you Skales. You've done us all a big favor." Lloyd finished up their lie, even though he didn't understand what was happening. Zane was trying to stop his smile however, knowing his plan was coming together perfectly. All that was left was for the Serpentine to stay clueless and go with the lie.

"You don't want your own leader back? We will slay him right now!" Skales warned, but you could obviously see his worry and panic. Zane could easily tell he hadn't planned for something like this.

"Go ahead, it makes no difference to us." Zane shrugged, gesturing for Skales to do so. The snake hesitated before looking back to the sack that held the boy. The snakes holding it shrugged with confusion, unsure of what to do. Skales looked back to the ninja with a scowl.

"You think I won't do it!" He hissed. Zane shook his head and held his hands up in a mock surrender sort of way. Skales glared at him and looked back towards the sack.

"What is wrong with you? I'm threatening to kill part of your team!" Nya started to realize something was wrong with what Skales was saying and joined in again.

"I'm calling your bluff. You don't have the guts." She smirked. Skales hesitated before he slithered back a few feet. _This plan isn't going to way it should. I knew we shouldn't have trusted that Garmadon to come up with something so foolish. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll end up like the rest of my kind._

"Leave the boy. Retreat!" He called out. He and the conscious snakes quickly made their way back to the nearest sewer entrance, leaving the sack with a squirming boy inside. Everyone quickly ran to it and tried to help him out of his small 'prison'. Jay was finally able to undo the tight knot that held it shut and gasped.

The boy wasn't Cole.

He was about the same age Cole was at the moment, and he looked scared out of his mind. Nya helped him stand up and tried to comfort him.

"How did this happen?" She asked him.

"I-I was with my mom and dad and these snakes took me a-away from them." He explained while shaking slightly. She grabbed his hand and tried to soothe him.

"Here, let me take you back to your parents. I'll try and meet you guys up later; call me if you find out anything important." With that said, she left with the small boy in search of his parents. Kai looked over to Zane and smiled.

"You knew that wasn't Cole the whole time, didn't you?" Zane smiled.

"Not at first." He admitted. Jay looked back towards Nya and the boy, frowning with concern.

"So what do we do now?"

"I suppose we go home and prepare for the next battle. I don't think this is the last we'll see of the Serpentine while Cole is still a child."

They all nodded their heads in agreement before they left to the Bounty, happy to finish battling and stressing. By the time they got there Nya had already been there for five minutes. The boy's parents were the only ones screaming and crying over a missing child, so it wasn't too difficult. However, they didn't expect to see her freaking out and pacing the room. Jay grabbed her hand with concern.

"What's wrong Nya?" He asked. She looked at them all before her eyes finally rested on Jay's.

"He's gone. Cole's not here, and not even Sensei knows where he is." She managed to say.

* * *

**So we find out Cole is safe, but where is he!? Boy needs a leash ;)**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**If fire, ice, earth, and lightning weren't the original four elements, what do you think they would be? And who would get what element? Answer in reviews! So many already, love you guys XD**

**I don't know why, I'm just starting to appreciate a lot of things in my life more lately. So I just had to say this (no matter how corny): I never thought I would get so much attention on my stories, and honestly I love you guys! To everyone who reads, reviews, PMs me, people who were on Red's Forum, and everything! :D **

**You guys inspire me to continue!**

**Shoutout to my sisters and brother! Love you all :***


	7. Save a Brother

After walking around the City for nearly an hour, Cole started to realize he might be lost.

It was hard enough finding your way around Ninjago City, and it was nearly impossible to do so as a little kid. People were still freaking out about the Serpentine, though none of them knew if the battle was still continuing. He was currently taking a rest under a small store's shade, taking his time to relax. He looked up towards the sky and saw the sun was still high, so it was probably around two or three. _Okay, maybe this wasn't exactly the best plan I've had,_ he thought to himself. The streets were starting to fill up again with citizens, so he was guessing he had missed the battle. _This also means they're probably home right now and worried and or pissed._

He groaned at the thought of having to explain himself to his family, but he got up nonetheless. He flipped his bangs out of his hair and walked around. After what felt like eternity he came across the Park, which he thought was ironic.

"Of course I find this place when all the action is gone." He muttered to himself. He walked closer to the battle area and noticed nearly every Serpentine was knocked out cold. It must have been one sick battle, and here he was, getting lost in Ninjago City. He was about to leave when he noticed some waking up. He gasped and quickly ran behind one of the large trees. Peeking over the side, he saw most of the snakes starting to recover. Several slithered over towards their Generals and cautiously woke them up. All of them except Skales were present.

"What happened?" The Constricta General hissed out.

"We have lost the battle." One of the Hypnobrai explained with a cold glare. All of the other snakes were cursing the ninja and all that wonderful stuff. Cole knew he was stuck here for now, unless he wanted them to notice him of course.

"Have any of you noticed Garmadon and Skales always seem to have their own plans? General Skales is no where to be found." The Venomari General pointed out. The snakes started to fight amongst each other while the Generals spoke quietly to themselves. Cole took a step back but his heart nearly stopped when he stepped on a small twig.

A small, very inconvenient twig.

Every snake's head snapped to his direction, while the Generals slowly made their way towards him. Cole gasped and tried to leave, but he felt the strong tail of the Constricta General wrap around his waist tightly. He was yanked straight off of his feet and up into the air upside down. He growled angrily at them and ripped out his forgotten scythe. Before he could even swing it, it was ripped out of his hands. He saw the Fangpyre General hiss at him with laughter, holding his scythe thoughtfully.

"Well, we may have lost the battle, but perhaps with this young lad, we'll win the war." The two heads of the snake hissed with evil delight. Cole gulped nervously but still glared at his captors before he found himself stuffed inside a sack.

* * *

Zane paced around the room, deep in his own thoughts.

It was his first mission as the full leader, and it ended up tragically. Everyone was injured in some way, and Cole was missing entirely. Sensei claimed that he was too focused in his meditation, which is something Zane could understand. Nya was tending to their injuries. Jay had a few cuts and bruises, including a large one under his right eye. Lloyd had a cut in his temple, but it was only a minor injury. Kai had a small gash through his arm, but it would heal in maybe a week. Nya was scratched up and had a sprained ankle, but they were all alive.

As for him, he was fine minus a few scratches and slices through his suit. However, he couldn't be certain around Cole. The boy was nowhere to be found, and he was getting worried by the second. _If only I had taken the hit instead; Cole would still be leading our team successfully_, he thought to himself. Jay noticed his depressed look and walked over to him. He placed a comforting hand on Zane's shoulder, knocking the nindroid back to reality.

"I'm sure he's fine Zane. The guy's as tough as a rock…which makes sense because of his element. Or is it because-"

"What he means is, is that you did good as a leader." Kai interrupted Jay with a smirk. Jay nodded his head, though he stuck his tongue out at Kai. Lloyd rolled his eyes and lied down on his bed with a loud sigh.

"He could be anywhere though. Finding one person in all of Ninjago is about is impossible as finding a needle in a haystack." Nya rubbed her temples with frustration when she felt something brush against her head. She opened her eyes to see it was her communication watch that she made a while ago…wait a second.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She cried out and raced into the main room, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She reached the controls and started pressing buttons and switches like there was no tomorrow. The boys entered the room a few seconds after her, curious to see her plan.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked. Jay walked over behind her and placed an arm around her waist as he looked up at the screen. Lloyd and Zane joined the group, dying to know what she was thinking. After messing with a few more buttons, dots appeared on the screen. There was a red, green, blue, white and black dot, while there was also a red heart.

"I don't think playing connect the dots will help us." Lloyd pointed out. Zane looked up at the screen with concentration before he smiled.

"Those dots must be us." He pointed to one section of the screen, where every dot minus the black one was located. Nya nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"I put tracking devices in case someone got lost or something. Looks like it came in handy. Let's find out where our missing brother is." She clicked on the small black dot, and a label appeared.

_Cole Brookstone_

_Location: Sewer System 237_

"Well that was easy." Jay laughed. Nya nodded her head and looked over towards Zane. Everyone looked at the nindroid too, who looked more determined then over.

"So, you ready for another mission? We promise to actually follow your lead." Lloyd smirked. Zane looked all of them in the eyes before he grinned.

"Of course, now let's go get our brother back."

* * *

**So we find Cole...but of course the Serpentine kidnap him :P**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**Who is your favorite author on the site? Packerfan95, YellowBook, Wafflegirl0304, Lava-Shipper-Red, or some other amazingly talented author? Tell me in the reviews, which by the way, thank you soooo much! You guys support me with everything I write, and you are all really amazing :D**

**Shoutout to my sisters and bro! Nothing can separate us! :3**


	8. AN :(

**Okay, so obviously some of you have noticed I haven't posted, PM'd, or forumed lately, and I really sorry :(**

**I have school, drama, and a bunch of other things that really annoy me to deal with. I've realized something though; I'm growing up.**

**I mean...like I'm in highschool now, and I need to start growing up. :( I mean NO OFFENSE to any of our authors older than me (some are even in college :D)**

**I just think things like this are keeping me...I don't know, down? Like I used to focus on posting stories in school, when I have classes. :( I hate this as much as you, but I might be giving up on fanfiction :,(**

**But I might not! Who knows, maybe I'll change my mind, or when the new season of Ninjago comes out! :D But until then, I guess I won't be on here for a while :,(**

**I really will miss a lot of you guys! So in case I don't post again, love you all with big hugs! :D**


End file.
